


Fun in the Company Screening Room

by Entwife_Incognito



Series: "Fun" [14]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: "Fun" Series, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Quickie, Romance, Workplace Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Lisbon and Jane have to see a training film. It turns out to be the perfect place for a little fun. Just a brief bit of fluff, nothing serious. Okay. Porn. Thanks to phoenix2812 on Tumblr for the delightful setting! One-shot, no plot. RJ is dead. Part of the "Fun" series. Disclaimer: The Mentalist? Not mine.Originally posted at FFnet on October 1, 2013. Now here with a few refining edits.





	

"Jane!"  


Lisbon had been looking for him all morning. Not on her couch. Not on his couch. Not in his attic. Not on his roof. Where the hell was he? He knew they had to see that training film. Today!  


Lisbon came out of the break room, where Jane wasn't either, and looked at the team. Van Pelt was a little too absorbed in her computer, squinting into it more like she was trying to block Lisbon out than study what was on the screen. Cho was holding his book so close to his face that if he'd snapped it shut he'd injure his nose. Rigsby was playing basketball with wads of paper and his wastebasket, but Lisbon could see him looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He missed his next shot.  


"Where's Jane? Out with it! I know you know."  


Rigsby sighed and his shoulders slumped as he turned to her to make his confession. "We're not really sure, Boss. He just told us he wouldn't be in his usual places because you would be looking for him."  


"How long ago did you see him?"  


"About five minutes."  


"Which direction was he going?"  


"Down the stairs."  


"Which ones?"  


"Boss. Don't make me tell you."  


"Rigsby. This isn't Kindergarten. Which stairs?"  


"To the parking lot."  


Lisbon strode to the elevator and once at the parking level, kept her pace to the outside doors. Scanning the parking lot, she spotted Jane talking to the gate guard. When he saw her walking towards him, his mouth formed a surprised "O" and he glanced from side to side, looking for a quick out. There was none and she was almost on him. Holding his arms wide in a gesture of supplication and surrender, he said, "Lisbon!" as if he'd been the one looking for her.  


"Yes. Lisbon. Surprise, surprise. I've been looking all over for you, Jane. Only so many places you can hide."  


"Hide? Why would I hide from you?" He walked towards her. "Well, here I am. You've found me."  


"We can't put it off any longer. We're the last ones in the entire agency who haven't seen the training film on the revised field procedures."  


"Oh, Lisbon, please. You can't be serious. It sounds so horribly dull and boring. What do I need to know that for?"  


"Don't make me laugh, Jane! If anybody needs to have field procedures pounded into their head, it's you! Now, come on. Let's get it over with. Do I need to give you my hand so I can make you come?"  


Jane just stared at her for a moment, completely surprised by her double entendre. She couldn't have said it on purpose, could she? Was she enticing him to the agency's screening room with sex? She was blushing, so she'd at least realized the implications of what she'd said. But there was also a twinkle in her eye. He took a deep breath. He'd take a chance she was offering an incentive, and a very effective one!  


His voice turned higher, appeasing. "Okay. All right, Lisbon. I'll come." He winked at her and smiled.  


"It won't take long, Jane. And we can tick it off the list."  


"Tick what? Where are we going?"  


"To the screening room. No one's using it and everything is all set up. We have to sign in to document that we've been trained."  


"Didn't know we had a screening room. All we have to do is sign? Does anybody watch these things or do they just sign their names and leave?"  


Lisbon didn't answer. The room was small with a comfortable capacity for about thirty. There was a large television panel at the front and various pieces of electronic equipment at one side. Lisbon seemed to know what to do, selected a disk and inserted it into a player. "Let's sit at the front here, Jane, more leg room."  


He followed her instructions and in a moment she cut the lights and sat next to him, draining the last from her paper coffee cup. It was pitch black until the picture came on and cast its dim flickering glow.  


"How long is it?"  


"About forty-five minutes."  


"Forty-fi—"  


"The time will pass quickly." Setting her hand on his thigh, she squeezed, then slid it to the crease of his leg. She pushed her fingers inside, to lie quietly next to his genitals. She felt him begin to harden immediately and wiggled her fingertips.  


Jane gave a sort of low hiss and stilled her hand by placing his own at her wrist. "I don't know anything about the security of this room."  


"I do."  


"Oh-ho, Agent Lisbon. Been doing some intelligence work of your own?"  


"I have." Taking her hand from the crease of his leg, she reached lower to lightly cover the fabric over his testicles, working her fingertips underneath them, fondling him gently and lifting them until they sat on the flat of her fingers as she barely caressed them.  


Jane felt both the warmth and the buzz of her touch on the fabric of his trousers. He widened his legs and Lisbon's hands began to investigate every part of him as he lengthened and hardened under his clothes. She brushed his full length, squeezed the head and lightly pinched the tip. He gasped and gave a low growl, then quickly opened his pants to give her the access she sought. When she had him out to play, he unbuttoned her pants and lowered the zipper, but she stayed his hand.  


"No, it's too difficult for you to reach me this way. You're easier. Just relax and enjoy it."  


But Jane wanted his hand on her in the worst way. He wanted to hear her moan in the flickering dark, feel her lose it as she sat next o him. "No. Your pants aren't too tight today. I can get my hand down the front and my finger the rest of the way." He looked at her suggestively, his cheeks pink and his eyes sultry. He wiggled his middle finger, making the tip bow to her like a finger puppet. "All you need is a finger, right?"  


Lisbon's core thumped and her tongue swabbed her lips in an unconscious tell of desire. His finger was long and straight, pale and graceful. She knew well what that finger could do. She undid her clothes with her free hand and pulled the waistband of her panties so that they would be loose enough for him to get to her.  


Moistening his finger in his mouth, Jane reached in, found her clit and began to massage it, his other fingers kneading her flesh like soft dough. Rolling the stiff little organ under his fingertip, he marveled at the obvious pleasure it gave Lisbon. So small, so hidden, just a little nub under his finger embedded in a luscious cushion of her sweet flesh. He enjoyed sensing it in this limited way, by touch only, and focused entirely on the knot of tissue. It wasn't long until Lisbon's breathing announced the approach of orgasm. Jane rolled and squashed her over the edge as she stifled her cries by closing her lips.  


Lisbon gripped him at the height of her pleasure, then resumed stroking him, now at maximum length. She looked at the essence of Jane's maleness, tall and proud, warm and smooth. How much pleasure it gave her to fondle it and watch him succumb to her hand! How much pleasure to remember the breathtaking release it had taken from her so many times. The love welling in her heart seemed to run through her arm and into the hand that was making love to Patrick. It didn't matter the setting. How she loved him!  


As he neared climax, Jane leaned forward a little to avoid staining his clothes and Lisbon held him there. She fingered the tip of his cock until he was shaking, trying to hold back his orgasm until he could tuck his handkerchief into the palm of Lisbon's hand while she worked him. "Catch me," he whispered.  


With a slight turn of her wrist, Lisbon did just that as Jane pulsed into her hanky-covered hand, moaning and looking dreamily into her eyes. When he was calm again, she dropped the sopping hanky into her empty coffee cup and replaced the lid while Jane did himself up.  


Snaking an arm around her shoulders, he kissed her temple and said, "Thank you, sweetheart. This was a nice surprise. But I hope no one asks us about the movie."  


She leaned into his small embrace. "I wish we had some popcorn now."  


"Maybe we could see another film tomorrow. I really need all the training I can get."  


"I'll train you some more tonight. I might even let you teach me a thing or two."  


Jane grinned and sighed. "Only it'll be on the job training, right?"  


"That's right. Hands on. In the field." She knew his imagination was enough to get him going again.  


"Lisbon?"  


"Hmmm?"  


"You're a big tease, you know that?"  


"And that's what you love about me?"  


"Mmmmmmm."


End file.
